


Fusion Cell

by syrenpan, tess1978



Series: Mass Fusion [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Complete disregard for Boston geography, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pretty much all the jobs, Sequel, like I didn't even consider looking at a map, rim jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenpan/pseuds/syrenpan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: A sequel to our previous work, Fusion Core.It's been three months since Danse and Arthur realized they have feelings for each other, but they haven't been able to act on it. But Arthur has a lead on a good place for a new base, so he and Paladin Danse go to check it out.The hotel is luxurious and manned by robots, and Arthur has nothing to do but release himself into Danse's care.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fancy Lads Snacks (Filthy_Bunny)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthy_Bunny/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to our dear friend Fancy! We really hope you liked this gift we threw together for you at the last minute.

Paladin Danse had known who Arthur Maxson was practically since he had joined the Brotherhood, but he had not really gotten to know him until after the younger man had become the Elder of the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel and Danse had been promoted to Paladin, placing him in regular contact with the Elder.

The pair had immediately clicked, and within months, Danse had considered Arthur a close friend, and vice versa. He hadn’t thought of him as anything more.

At least not until the afternoon Arthur had decided to blow off steam by shooting some ghouls, and the pair had ended up blowing off steam in a totally different way… with Danse balls-deep in Arthur’s ass.

They had come to a kind of understanding that afternoon, and Arthur had confessed that he’d been lusting after the Paladin for quite some time.

But for Danse, this was all new. He’d never really been with anyone he cared about before, and the intensity of these new feelings was somewhat overwhelming. Not to mention, Arthur Maxson, Elder, and heralded heir of the Maxson line, with steel in his soul and iron in his veins, or whatever, was under constant scrutiny.

Therefore, despite their sudden, intense desire, they had not had a chance to do more than grope each other a few times in the hallways. Despite their quarters being adjacent, the ship echoed like a canyon, and even quiet conversations could be heard in the officer’s quarters.

There were no secrets on the Prydwen.

And Arthur Maxson was a private man.

It was now three months after that fateful afternoon, and Danse had a serious case of blueballs.

He gritted his teeth as he tightened a screw on his power armour, wishing desperately he could have a different kind of screw. Even his frustration was frustrating. He had gone longer in the past. But it seemed like ever since he had had a taste of Arthur Maxson, he wanted nothing else but him.

And he knew Arthur felt the same. When he would call Danse up for a briefing or some kind of meeting, it was all the two of them could do to keep from eye-fucking each other in front of whoever else happened to be around. Danse was pretty sure he’d had a permanent erection ever since that day, and jerking off in the shower was not cutting it anymore.

He needed to feel the touch of his lover, his rough skin, his firm muscles, his…

Danse shook his head, trying to focus on his task.

“Paladin?”

The tremulous sound of the squire’s voice next to him almost made him jump out of his skin.

“What?” he snapped, turning to look at the boy.

The child stepped back, uncertain.

“E-elder M-m-maxson wants you on the Command Deck, sir.”

Danse stood with a sigh. Wiping his hands on his pants, he apologized to the child for snapping at him and headed down to where the Elder waited.

*~*

Arthur was facing the window, eyes apparently on the cloudy horizon as he half listened to Lancer-Captain Kells’ report, until a movement caught his eye. Danse’s reflection emerged as a foggy image as the Paladin stepped onto the Command Deck. Arthur felt his pulse quicken and had to stifle the childish impulse to reach out and touch the glass.

Three months since he had finally felt Danse’s hands on him, his lips, his cock. Listening to his voice giving Arthur permission to submit, to let go and be a man, not just a figurehead. Only to have it snatched away again by nothing more extraordinary than the routine and responsibilities that came with his rank. Oh, and the bloody annoying lack of privacy on this flying fortress.

Suppressing a sigh, he turned, gameface in place, as he nodded to Kells.

“Thank you for the update. Like I said, I won’t be long. Two days-,” out of the corner of his eye he saw Danse looking at him, “-or maybe three,” he added a bit more hesitantly. It might have been his imagination but he could have sworn he heard Danse swallow. If Kells had noticed anything, he was keeping a tight lid on it. The man saluted and departed, leaving Danse and Arthur alone.

“Are you going somewhere?” Danse asked, his body tense, hands balled into fists at his sides.

“Yes, and I would like for you to accompany me,” Arthur said in a low voice, hands still clasped behind his back, mostly because he didn’t trust himself if he were to let them go. Danse was right there, all he had to do was reach out and touch, but that would be their undoing. He would let Danse screw him right here on the command deck, and damn the rest.

Danse’s lips parted in a gasp before the corner of his mouth twisted into a small smile. “And where are we going?”

Arthur took a dangerous step closer, leaning in until he could catch the musky scent of Danse’s skin, “Just away from here, for fuck’s sake,” he snarled under his breath. Immediately, the muscles in Danse’s jaw tensed, his hands opening and closing nervously as he made an approving noise deep in his throat that went straight to Arthur’s cock.

He had to turn away or he would lose it right then and there. He wanted to tell Danse, _“Just somewhere where we can be alone, where I can take off this heavy coat and be at your mercy again, knowing you will make me feel so good I will forget my name and rank until all that is left of me is the man who wants you, wants to be with you.”_

Instead, Arthur gritted his teeth and walked back to the window, a safe distance away, before he announced, “I’m planning to establish permanent headquarters here in the north, and either I will remain here myself, or I will appoint a new area leader. However, I want to move the new HQ out of central Boston and into a more strategically sound location. Too many different factions are fighting for dominance here and I haven’t got the resources to pacify this place. But we can easily hold this new location Kells’ team has located and occupied. You will come with me, I want your field agent opinion on things like defence, training facility potential, weapon storage, private living quarters…”

“Living quarters?”

Arthur smiled. “ _Private_ ones - allowing people to get a bit more daily R &R. We are constantly standing on each other’s toes here on the Prydwen. Even you and I, who have access to private rooms, have no real time for proper...respite. Don’t you agree?”

Danse nodded emphatically. “Yes! Wholeheartedly. When are we leaving?” he asked out loud and mouthed - _“please say now”_ \- to Arthur who had to suppress a giddy chuckle which turned into a snort.

“In two hours. And Danse? Pack an overnight bag, we’ll be a while!”

*~*

Danse stood next to Arthur as they watched the vertibird that had brought them to the Overwatch Hotel and Resort. It was all he could do not to grab Arthur, but he wanted to make sure the pilot was out of sight first.

Apparently Arthur had no such reservations. When he grabbed Danse around the neck and pulled him down for a kiss, it was so unexpected that Danse almost lost his footing, forcing him to grab onto the Elder’s leather-clad shoulders to keep from falling.

Arthur didn’t break the kiss, though, thrusting his tongue between Danse’s lips and wrenching a rather embarrassing moan from him before he managed to pull back . Danse straightened and pushed Arthur away.

The Elder stepped forward again, but Danse stopped him once more. Arthur glared at him. “I’ve been waiting months, Danse. I-”

“Shh.” Danse said. He was surprised when Arthur stopped talking.

Danse smiled as Arthur looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak.

“You can wait a little longer too. When we’re together, you’re not in charge any more.”

Arthur’s brows lowered over his eyes, and Danse could see a muscle working in his jaw. He must have been clenching his teeth pretty hard for Danse to see it under the thick beard. Arthur took a deep breath, then looked down and nodded.

Danse raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore his dick hardening in his cargo pants. He clenched his fist to keep from grabbing him. He forced his eyes away and surveyed their surroundings.

The Overwatch Hotel was on a high peak several miles from Boston. From the top of the hill they could see most of the Boston area, including the harbour, and the Prydwen sparkling off in the distance. In fact, they could see for miles in every direction. The complex consisted of the main hotel which would serve as headquarters and officer’s quarters, a second, smaller hotel which would be converted to barracks, and an overgrown golf course and several acres of land which could be farmed or built upon as needed. The only other thing it needed was defense.

Danse was about to turn to Arthur when he saw a Mr. Handy approach from the hotel.

“Sirs, I believe we have been expecting you. Your room is ready.”

“The robots have been maintaining this property since the war. It’s far enough from the city ruins and any settlements that there have been very few visitors, and it is in impeccable condition. I sent word ahead that we would be arriving, and they have converted the Penthouse suite to Elder’s Quarters.”

Danse felt his stomach flip in anticipation. He stepped towards Arthur, but was interrupted by the robot.

“If you will allow me to take your bags, sirs, I will bring you directly to your suite.”

As they passed through the hotel to the elevator, Danse was impressed. The robots had kept the place in perfect condition since the war, and although things were clearly old and in some cases worn looking, everything was spotless, polished, and clearly functional. Danse and Arthur followed the robot into the elevator, listening to light instrumental music playing as they ascended.

When they stepped out of the elevator, the robot opened the double doors for them, and then dropped off the bags and left, closing the door behind them.

The suite was stunning. Once inside, Danse saw a bank of windows on three sides, looking out over Boston. There was a small kitchen, a bedroom, main sitting area, and two functional bathrooms. The smaller bathroom was simply a toilet and sink off of the sitting room, and the larger bathroom was a huge ensuite which had an enormous tub, shower, and dual sinks.

Danse had never seen anything so luxurious in his entire life.

He explored the suite, picturing Arthur everywhere he looked. Bent over the desk, sprawled on the sofa, bathing in the tub…. He was rock hard by the time he realized that Arthur was still standing by the door, watching him with a mixture of lust and uncertainty on his face.

Danse realized that Arthur was waiting. Waiting for him, Danse, to take control of the situation from Arthur. To allow him to be free.

Danse beckoned and Arthur stepped across the room, stopping just short of Danse. Danse smiled at him.

“Kiss me,” he commanded. Arthur took the final step towards Danse and slowly turned his face up to him. His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned closer, his breath fanning over Danse’s face, and Danse waited, eager, ready for-

A knock at the door broke the spell. Danse opened it to find the robot there again, carrying a tray of food and wine.

*~*

“If sirs require anything else, just press the button by the door and I shall promptly attend to your every need,” the robot informed them smartly, still hovering in the doorway.

“Thank you,” Arthur said through clenched teeth, “that will be all. We do not wish to be disturbed for the foreseeable future!”

“Very go-”

Arthur slammed the door shut. He turned around with an exasperated sigh and was about to suggest to Danse they should continue where they had left off, only to find that Danse’s mouth was presently occupied with cake.

Cream and chocolate stuck to his lips and fingers, and he was humming. He beamed at Arthur who tried to suppress a chuckle and failed.

“Come here,” Danse beckoned, holding out a small piece of cake to Arthur.

Slowly, Arthur moved, unclasping buckles as he went, shrugging first one than the other shoulder out of his heavy coat with each step until it eventually landed on the lush carpet with a dull thud. He felt a surge of pride because he had meant to surprise his former mentor. Danse’s eyes grew large when he found out that Arthur was barechested underneath, only dressed in green army slacks and combat boots.

“Come here,” Danse commanded, shoulders heaving, flinging the cake aside and reaching for Arthur. Fingers fisted in the longer strands of his hair and tilted his head back. Warm lips fastened over the pulsing vein in his neck and sucked, leaving a possessive mark. Arthur moaned as sharp teeth nipped along his throat.

“Uhm-” Danse grunted as he surveyed his work. “I made you all sticky.”

Arthur burst out laughing, hand automatically reaching for his neck. When he looked at his fingers, they were covered in bits of cream and chocolate. “How bad is it?” he teased.

Danse raised an eyebrow. “You’ll live, but I think you need a bath.”

He didn’t know what possessed him but maybe something about seeing Danse eating that cake without a care in the world made him feel playful. “And what if I don’t want to?”

Danse’s nostrils flared. Something flashed in his eyes that went straight to Arthur’s cock.

“Do I need to teach you a lesson, soldier? I thought you had agreed to submit?”

“Maybe I need a reminder how it works?”

The sharp intake of breath was music to Arthur’s ears. Danse’s hand snaked up and pressed on his windpipe, forcing him to step backward until he hit the wall. Strong fingers stroked his skin while Danse used his full body to pin him in place.

Arthur suppressed a shiver as Danse brushed his nose against his before his lips claimed Arthur’s mouth. He moaned into the kiss, bucking his hips against the thigh between his legs. He was so hard and it had been so long. He was sure he would come before he had even gotten his clothes off.

When Danse suddenly pulled back and forced him to turn to the wall, pressing himself flush against Arthur’s backside, he could feel the proof that he wasn’t the only one affected by their play, digging hard against his ass.

Danse grunted and caught Arthur’s wrists from behind, forcing his arms over his head.

“I see we need to agree on some ground rules.”

Arthur wanted to reply but Danse caught the back of his neck between his teeth. A sharp nip, shy of breaking the skin, before he pulled back and explained, “If you really want to do this, you need to keep your promise. I know it’s tough on you but I also know it’s what you want, what you need. No, don’t speak - listen!”

Danse pulled his arms back down, pressing the palms firmly against the wall on either side of Arthur’s head.

“If we do this, you need to trust me. If you say you submit, you submit. You don’t question, you don’t sass me, and you do as you’re told. You can say “Yes” and “No” and “Please” - but that’s it unless I tell you otherwise. Now, here is my first command, leave your hands where they are!” Danse let go and stepped back. When Arthur didn’t move, he nodded. “Good.”

“If I do something you really don’t want, you say “red” - do you understand? You can answer.”

“I understand.”

“Repeat what I said!” Danse commanded.

“If you do something and I want you to stop, I say red.”

“Good.”

“Is there anything you don’t want me to do? You can answer.”

Arthur shrugged, almost taking his hands off the wall but remembering at the last minute to hold still. Danse made a pleased sound in the back of his throat.

“I don’t want you to rough me up - that’s what training exercises are for - spanking is fine.” Arthur’s cock grew harder at the thought of Danse bending him over the back of a chair and bringing those large hands down on his ass.

“Anything else?”

“Don’t do anything nasty like blood or pee or-” he stopped, a little embarrassed. But Danse only replied, “Good, I’m not into that either. How about cum?”

“Not in the face, anywhere else is okay.”

“Anywhere?” Danse’s mouth was suddenly next to his ear.

“Yes,” Arthur groaned back.

“Good. Are you ready to submit?”

“Yes.”

“Then step away from the wall and strip.”

*~*

Danse held his breath just for a moment as Arthur stepped over and started undressing. He did it quickly, eager and efficient, undoing his belt buckle and dropping his pants, unlacing his boots and kicking them away together with his pants.

He straightened, and Danse swallowed as he observed him. Arthur was bulky, heavier than Danse although the older man had a good three inches on him. His chest was thickly carpeted in dark hair which trailed to a vee by his navel before widening again. His cock, semi-erect and heavy, hung between his legs and Danse’s mouth watered at the sight.

“Turn around,” he said. “Slowly. Do a 360.”

Arthur obeyed, pivoting carefully, giving Danse a view of his ass, shoulders and back, broad and thickly muscled.

When Arthur was facing him again, Danse nodded in approval. “Excellent.” He wasn’t sure what he had enjoyed more; Arthur’s beautiful physique or his obedience.

Danse wasn’t exactly sure why he was so set on Arthur submitting to him. It was something he’d only read about in passing before. But somehow with Arthur, the leader of the Brotherhood, a man who held the power of life or death over thousands, it had to be this way. It had to, if they were to be equal.

Danse stifled a shudder of pure pleasure. Arthur was his friend as well as his lover, and he knew he needed to have this release, this total relinquishment of all control to someone he trusted, in order to maintain the level of control he needed in his daily life, in order to not let it consume him.

In order to remain human.

“Now me,” he ordered, realizing that Arthur had long since completed his turn and was waiting for further instruction.

Arthur nodded and stepped up to Danse. Danse took a breath. More than anything, he wanted to ravish Arthur, drag him over to the bed and fuck him into the mattress. But if he wanted to retain the trust Arthur needed to submit, then he needed to retain control of his own desires. He bit his tongue as Arthur unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, his hands warm as they brushed against his skin. It fell to the floor, unheeded.

The boots were next, then the pants, pulled down along with his underwear. He paused a moment as Danse’s cock sprung free. His breath was hot and Danse could feel his eyes on it, on him, the want pouring off him in near visible waves, but Danse resisted, and soon he was fully bare as the other.

Danse looked around the room again, forcing his eyes away from Arthur and around the room. Their clothing was piled up haphazardly on the floor. Danse sighed.

“Arthur, that’s not how a good soldier treats his kit. Tidy this up.”

Arthur nodded, jumping to his feet. Danse watched with pleasure as Arthur picked up their clothing, folding it neatly into a stack and setting it on the dresser in the bedroom.

He had done such a good job, Danse figured he had better reward him. He beckoned Arthur closer, closer still, until he could feel the heat of his body, but not quite touching. “Good,” he muttered, then took Arthur’s face in his hands and kissed him.

It was slow, sensual, Danse’s tongue exploring every corner of Arthur’s mouth, savouring the unique flavour of him, learning the taste of him, the line of his teeth, the ridges on the roof of his mouth, taking everything from him, but giving it back in the moan he couldn’t keep inside.

He pulled back, slightly dazed, then tilted his head towards the bathroom. “Ready for a shower? You can wash me,” he said, then turned on his heel and strode into the ensuite.

*~*

“Get in, I’ll join you in a moment,” Danse ordered and Arthur obeyed without hesitation. He felt almost calm as if a weight had been lifted off of him and all that was left was his body and the lust he felt for the other man who presently opened the taps and started to fill the obscenely large bathtub.

“I thought-” the question already halfway out of his mouth before he pressed his lips together and turned on the shower. If Danse had meant to reprimand him for the lapse, it was drowned out by Arthur’s yelp as the cold water hit him and he jerked backward only to collide with the equally cold tiles.

“FUCK!” he swore and glared at Danse who was chuckling.

“Oh, I like it. I’ll add permission to swear to your list. And my name, I love it when you say it!” Danse admitted as he uncorked a glass bottle which was sitting on a small table next to the tub and sniffed the contents. Whatever it was must have met his approval because he poured it into the steaming water. Gradually, the pleasant scent of carrot flowers filled the bathroom; an earthy fragrance unlike the cloying stench of hubflowers.

Arthur inhaled the pleasant aroma and held his hand under the shower spray again. He frowned. It was still ice cold. “Danse?”

“Yeah, that’s enough.” The bathtub faucets were turned off and shortly after hot water cascaded over Arthur’s hands.

When Danse joined him he wasted no time, took Arthur’s face and kissed him - gently at first - just a tentative brush of lips against lips. Arthur _whined_ , his whole body ached for Danse to make him feel again like he had what now seemed half an eternity ago. He wanted-

“Touch me!” Danse murmured which was all the permission Arthur needed, his hands grabbing Danse’s ass and giving it a firm squeeze, pulling him closer in the already confined space. Danse growled before he pushed his tongue between Arthur’s unresisting lips, tasting every corner of his mouth. The possessive gesture making Arthur yank Danse against him. They moaned into the kiss when their cocks brushed together, sending a delicious jolt through their bodies.

“Please, Danse, please-“

The taller man rested his forehead against Arthur’s, cradling his face in both hands again. His voice sounded low and aroused. “You are going to wash me and when you’re done, you’re going to go down on your knees and open your mouth. Understood?”

“Yes,” Arthur panted, his cock surging to full hardness

“Get to it, then.”

*~*

Danse lifted his hand to the wall to brace himself as Arthur’s soapy hands roamed his body, his chest, under his arms, his stomach and waist. When Arthur told him to turn around, he did so without thinking, only realizing afterwards that Arthur wasn’t supposed to give him orders. But by then, Arthur was washing his back and shoulders, down his thighs, to his calves and back up again, stroking the curve of his ass, so he let it go.

When Arthur nudged his hip, he turned once more and Arthur soaped his abdomen, then began on his cock. It was hard and straining and Danse had to fight not to buck into his hand. Arthur took his time too, lathering his balls, stroking the skin behind them for a moment.

Danse was in a fog of need by that point, but he held on, his eyes closed, until Arthur stood, his entire body sliding against Danse’s, setting his skin aflame. Arthur stretched one muscular arm behind Danse’s head, and Danse was sure he was going to embrace him, but instead he just removed the shower head and brought it between them, moving it around to rinse all the soap off of them both.

Arthur replaced the shower head and then, as he had been directed, got down on his knees in front of Danse and opened his mouth.

Danse was enthralled by the entire performance. He looked down at Arthur kneeling before him, water splashing in his face and making him blink as he looked up at Danse with perfect trust, and a wave of something entirely new and different washed through him. Not lust, although that was part of it. Not friendship, although that was there too. Rather, it was some kind of full body, visceral _affection_ that he could feel straight down to his bones.

Arthur blinked again, and Danse fumbled behind himself to turn off the water. The silence was almost deafening as he regarded Arthur for another moment, taking in the water running down his face that he made no move to wipe away, the blue of his eyes, the way his wet hair fell down over his forehead.

Danse reached over with his thumb and wiped the water from Arthur’s eyes, then smiled. “Ready?” he asked.

“Yes, Danse.”

Danse’s cock twitched at his reply words. He took it by the base and slowly fed it to Arthur.

“Suck my cock, Arthur,” he whispered, and without hesitation, Arthur obeyed. Danse pushed in until he hit the back of Arthur’s throat, making him cough a little, before he retreated. He pushed back in, slightly less, and Arthur’s cheeks hollowed as he sucked hard.

It felt so fucking good. So good. Danse thrust into his mouth harder, and when Arthur gagged again and retreated, Danse allowed it.

Arthur adjusted his position, shifting slightly on his knees, and then grasped Danse around the root.

Danse could not have predicted what would happen next.

Arthur sucked his cock like it was the most important thing he had ever done, and it was devastating. His hand and mouth worked in tandem, and with Arthur able to control the tempo and direction, he managed to get it a significant way down his throat. He paused from time to time to lick the spit from the underside of his dick, to swirl his tongue around the head, to cup his balls and roll them in his fingers, then it was back down his throat again and Danse was destroyed.

He held onto the wall with one hand and wound the other in Arthur’s hair, his hips moving slightly in rhythm. He tried not to fuck Arthur’s face, but he was unable to remain completely still.

His balls felt like they were going to explode at any second. He could feel his orgasm starting in his belly, twining around his spine like a snake, and he gritted his teeth as he gasped, “You’re going to swallow it all! It’s fucking coming and you’re going to take it all!”

The vibration of Arthur’s voice as he moaned his assent was the final straw and Danse came, shooting off what felt like a gallon of cum into Arthur’s mouth, and he swallowed it. He took it all, to Danse’s amazement, and when Danse finally leaned back and looked down at him, he was staring up at Danse with a look of pride and accomplishment, a trickle of cum at the corner of his mouth.

Danse laughed. He couldn’t help it. He reached down and wiped the errant drop away before pulling Arthur to his feet and kissing him on the mouth, tasting himself mixed with Arthur, and it made his head spin.

“That was fucking amazing,” Danse praised him between kisses. Arthur smiled.

“Now get in the tub.”

Arthur stepped out of the shower and sank into the bubbles, and Danse took a minute to catch his breath and wait for the trembling in his thighs to stop, before he stepped out as well and went to join him.

*~*

The water was still quite hot when he climbed into the tub. The pleasant sting distracted Arthur somewhat from his hurting jaw, sore knees and throbbing dick, begging for attention. However, he didn’t dare touch himself without permission, not even earlier when he had been kneeling on the tiles, mouth full of cock and Danse staring down at him with something in his eyes that seemed to burn itself into his soul. Arthur could feel it down to the marrow in his bones. Something had shifted, changed, and it thrilled and scared him all at the same time.

Danse seemed to be reading his mind as he sat down behind Arthur with a content sigh.

“Don’t think, not now. I’m… I want to make you feel good. I want to reward all the faith you put in me. Just sit down - no, don’t turn around. That’s it. Lean against me. Mmmh.”

Arthur did as he was told and sank into the foamy water. His head came to rest against Danse’s shoulder, water sloshing over them and the side of the bathtub. Danse combed his hand over Arthur’s head, making it wet, the motion soothing and caring. Were it not for the his aching cock, he might have even been able to drift off. He han’t realised how tired he was. Since that day in the abandoned building, Arthur had not taken a single day leave, working non stop, and what little left over energy he had had was spent wanting the man who was holding him in his arms right now.

Without thinking Arthur turned his face toward Danse. Eyes closed, he offered his lips and was rewarded with a searing kiss. The fingers in his hair tightened, holding him in place as Danse tongue brushed against his own.

Arthur moaned against Danse’s lips when a strong hand started to slowly stroke his aching cock, making quiet splashing sounds whenever Danse’s fist broke the water’s surface on the upstroke. And still Danse was kissing him, stealing his breath, holding him in place by his hair. Arthur’s scalp began to sting, the not quite pain only adding to the thrumming of his body. He could feel his balls lifting, his whole body arching against Danse’s chest.

Words leaving his mouth without permission, “I’m gonna come.”

He was ready to fall over the edge when the hand stopped, snatching him from the brink of orgasm.

“Please-” Arthur whined but Danse only chuckled in response and pushed gently at Arthur’s shoulders. “Stand up, put one foot on the rim here.”

Unable to suppress an unhappy grunt, Arthur moved until he stood. His cock curved hard and heavy from his body, aching for release. He was about to beg again when he felt Danse’s hands in his ass, stroking his skin before he was spread open.

An obscene curse left Arthur’s mouth as he felt Danse’s tongue lapping at the sensitive skin behind his balls, licking a path all the way to his hole.

“Fuck!”

Every fibre of his being concentrated on the sensation. Danse was licking, sucking, pushing against the puckered ring and - oh fuck - _inside_. The tongue was replaced with the pads of Danse’s thumbs, rubbing against his entrance, teasing. Arthur jerked his hips into the pressure. He remembered what it had been like when it had been Danse’s cock, slowing pushing into him, filling him.

“Danse!”

“Touch yourself!” Danse growled before he continued eating Arthur’s ass. It was filthy and hot and it took only a few heartbeats before Arthur came, spurting ropes of white over his hand and the tiles.

*~*

 _Fuck,_ Danse thought to himself. He hadn’t meant to let it go so far. He had meant to keep Arthur on the edge a little longer. But just like earlier in the shower, he’d let his excitement get away from him.

He shrugged to himself. Oh well. They had plenty of time.

He watched as Arthur wiped himself off before sinking back into the tub. The water was still hot, and Arthur felt so good in his arms, that he realized maybe this was for the best. They both needed to relax.

They ran hands over each other and kissed, talked about nonsense, twined fingers together and compared the sizes of their hands, until the water began to grow cold and their toes were wrinkled.

They got out of the tub, drying each other off, then headed into the sitting room where they sat with the tray of food and watched the sun set through the bay of windows. By the time it grew dark, Danse found himself sitting on Arthur’s lap as they kissed, his long legs folded on the outside of Arthur’s.

They’d started kissing after dinner, Danse impulsively leaning over to lick a morsel of cake from Arthur’s lips, his breath warm and sweet luring him in for a deeper taste. He licked gently at Arthur’s lips and teeth before retreating, and Arthur’s tongue chased after it, searching Danse’s mouth eagerly. Back again and forth, they kissed for what seemed like hours.

His blood grew heated as their hands roamed, and Danse’s heart raced in anticipation. He’d never felt closer to anyone in his life. “Put your hands behind your head,” he whispered, and Arthur obeyed. Danse could feel it, the pull between them, and he wanted to devour him, engulf him, absorb him into himself. He reached between them, grasping them both together in his right hand and giving Arthur a tweak on the nipple with his left, causing the other man to groan.

Danse bent and mouthed Arthur’s throat, feeling his beard on his cheek, soft, the muscle of his shoulder on the other, so hard and strong, all of it at his command. Mm yes, he would take him.

He reached behind Arthur’s head and grabbed the bottle of oil he’d placed there earlier from the table behind the couch, and handed it to Arthur. “Get me ready,” he said.

Arthur’s eyes widened. It seemed he hadn’t expected that, and Danse smiled at his surprise. “Do it,” he said, seeing Arthur swallow before he uncapped the bottle and poured a generous amount onto his hand.

Danse knew it was awkward, but he didn’t want to move. Instead, he stood a little on his knees and moved closer, pressing his cock into Arthur’s chest. He widened his stance, then let out a long sigh as the other man’s hand crept around to his ass, rubbing the oil into his skin in tight circles.

Finally, as if he were being challenged, his fingers dipped down between his ass cheeks, and when he finally pressed a finger to Danse’s hole, he moved his knees even further apart and inched still closer.

Danse kept talking, giving Arthur directions, his cock pressed to Arthur’s chest and his hand on the back of the couch, as Arthur slid one lubed finger into his ass.

“Ahh shit,” he muttered. “Ahhh…. Perfect. Now give me two.”

***

Arthur watched Danse’s mouth fall open in a silent O as he pushed inside him again. Although he had only ever done this to himself, he grew more confident with each sigh and curse falling from the other man’s lips.

Damn, Danse was still so tight, making Arthur wonder whether this was new to him as well. It seemed unlikely, given the display of experience, but the sudden thought that someone else might have seen Danse like this - eyes huge and dark, cheeks flushed and mouth slack with lust - filled Arthur with an intense surge of possessive rage. He bit his lower lip to stifle a snarl - at himself or the imagined lover - he couldn’t say.

But before Arthur’s emotions could get the better of him, Danse rasped, “One more,” before he leaned down for an open mouthed kiss, stealing Arthur’s thoughts and worries away. So much easier to do what he was told when he was with Danse. His friend. The first person he thought about in the morning and before he closed his eyes at night.

He fumbled with the oil behind Danse’s back, coating his hand one more time before the small bottle slipped from greasy fingers onto the carpet. Arthur could feel his own cock leaking precum as he pushed three fingers inside. He watched as Danse’s brow furrowed in concentration. Shoulders heaving in an even staccato as Danse tried to will his body into obedience until muscles gave and Arthur’s slippery fingers glided in and out with ease.

“I’m ready, put some on your cock.”

Hand still greasy, Arthur stroked himself a couple of times, suddenly grateful Danse had allowed him to come earlier, or else this would be over by now. Danse, ready to fuck himself on Arthur’s cock, was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Even in his wildest dreams when he thought about Danse, he had only ever dared to imagine fucking his mouth. Had pictured the dark brown eyes looking up at him as he pushed between the full lips. As soon as the image popped into his mind, Arthur would come, stifling his moans by biting into his pillow while making a sticky mess of himself. But it couldn’t even hold a candle to the real thing.

In the here and now, Danse placed Arthur’s hands on his hips to steady him. “I’ll do the work, you hold on - and don’t come until I tell you to, understood? Say, ‘yes Danse.’”

“Yes Danse.”

“Good.”

He cupped Arthur’s face in his hands and kissed him, thumbs stroking Arthur’s beard and cheeks. Danse muttered something as he pulled back that Arthur didn’t quite catch, maybe it had just been a sigh or moan. He thought he had heard...but it didn’t matter because Danse was steadying himself with one hand on Arthur’s shoulder, as he reached behind and positioned the tip of Arthur’s cock against his entrance and slowly sank down.

Arthur’s head fell back as Danse’s body gave and the thick head of his cock slipped inside. Every fibre of his body told him to snap his hips and drive into the welcoming heat, over and over. He knew he shouldn’t but the sensation and need was pulling at him, compelling him to forget all restraint and take the man he-

“No, stay still!” Danse hissed in warning. His hand stroking across from Arthur’s shoulder until his palm came to rest on Arthur's throat instead. There was almost no pressure but the sense of danger and restrained reminded him that he was not and did not need to be in control. He bared his throat further as the hand lightly squeezed in tandem with the small rocking motions of Danse’s hips.

“Trust me,” Danse panted as he took Arthur to the hilt. “Uhm-”

He looked down his nose at Danse. A lock of dark hair had fallen into his forehead. His body covered in a light sheen of sweat, cheeks and lips flushed - he was absolutely gorgeous.

“I do,” Arthur whispered - breaking the rules but not caring, neither did Danse apparently because he smiled at him before the hand left the throat to snake around Arthur’s neck to pull him forward. Their mouth crashed together as Danse leaned in, both of his hands cradling the back of Arthur’s neck as he started to rise and sink down again.

Arthur moaned into the kiss, feeling Danse smile against his open lips as he started to bounce on his cock. Arthur’s hands tightened, just shy of leaving bruises, as Danse fucked himself, the tight, soft heat, gripping Arthur’s cock. It was maddening and filthy and hot.  
One of Danse’s hands was still holding on to his neck while Danse jerked himself off with the other. The shiny, dark head of his cock, poking out from between his fist with each stroke.

“I’m going to come,” Arthur groaned in warning, his balls already tightening. He expected a reprimand, expected Danse to rein him in once more, his mind already fighting to obey before the command was given but-

“Fuck yeah, come in my ass,” Danse groaned, his head snapping back as his orgasm slammed through him, splashing hot cum over Arthur’s chest, as he milked his cock.

For the longest time their ragged breathing was the only sound in the large room as they relaxed in each other’s arms, foreheads pressed together. They were sticky and messy and sore and Arthur would do it all again in a heartbeat.

His head still foggy, he heard Danse whisper into his ear.

“What?” he groggily raised his head. Danse was smiling at him.

“I love you.”

*~*

They cleaned up… well, actually Danse cleaned them both, whispering to him the whole time. Arthur felt himself falling into a daze, warm and contented, drained and relaxed more than he had ever felt in his memory. Danse brought him to bed and they laid together, softly touching because they could.

“I never expected this, you know,” Danse said.

“Expected what?”

“Falling for you. We’ve been friends for what, two years? I don’t know if I just saw you as my superior too much or as too close a friend and I was afraid of ruining it or if I just wasn’t-”

Danse’s voice hitched a little at the end. Arthur waited to see if he would continue.

It took a minute before Danse muttered, “It’s just… nobody’severlovedmebeforeandI…”

Arthur’s eyes widened as Danse’s words came out in a rush. He laid his hand on Danse’s cheek and felt wetness there for a moment before Danse pushed his hand away, but held it in his own hand rather than dropping it.

“I had relationships but they were more… convenience. The same place, the same time. They were dull. I guess. I didn’t feel loved. One person stole from me. After that I just had sex sometimes with people. Not often. I didn’t ever feel close to anyone. Not until you. Not until that time with the… remember when that squire fed Quinlan’s cat spoiled mirelurk and it threw up so much, and kept farting, and the whole side of the ship stank? And you said-”

Arthur was already laughing, remembering. “I think we’re all in purr-gatory,” they said together.

“Yeah, it was the first time you let your guard down. I was pretty sure you never relaxed.”

“I don’t. But I am now.” Arthur snuggled deeper into Danse’s arms. He took a breath. He could smell Danse’s soapy clean skin and the faint scent that was only his.

“I think I loved you when I saw you the first time, when the six of you got promoted to Paladin. You looked so proud. I knew some of the others for a long time but you were new.”

“I’d been at Adam’s before that,”

“Yeah. I actually had you transferred to the Citadel because I wanted to get to know you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but I never had the nerve to do anything. I am the Elder. I need to be this… this… kind of person. The Great Leader and Last Maxson, and I am not. Not really. I feel like I’m playing dressup a lot of the time. It doesn’t seem real.”

“It’s why you need to let go.”

“It’s why I need you. The only one who I can trust to catch me when I do.”

They lay quietly for a bit, and Arthur grew drowsy. He needed to say it before he fell asleep. “Danse?”

“Hm?”

“I love you too.”

Danse didn’t reply, but he held him tighter for a moment, and then Arthur was asleep.

*~*

Danse fell asleep not long after. It was the first real sleep he’d had in.. longer than he could remember. The two of them managed to review the hotel the next day as per the stated goals of the mission, and afterwards Danse looked Arthur up and down and directed him back to the room, where he set out to make Arthur let go a little bit more.

Both of them avoided talking about the future.

But when they sat on the vertibird on the way back the following day, the question weighed heavily on his mind: Where did they go from there?

He glanced at Arthur, who watched the ground rush by with a tiny smile in the corner of his mouth, and somehow he felt better.

Wherever they went, they would figure it out together.

*END*


End file.
